Episode 27
The twenty-seventh episode of Hetalia: Axis Powers was broadcast on July 24, 2009. It adapts two more strips from the Axis Powers arc in Hetalia: Axis Powers volume 1, as well as segments from the original webcomic's Chapter 1 and G-R Nonaggression Pact?. It is the first episode of season 2. Plot Summary America announces to the other Allies that he's obtained something incredible. He displays Germany's military diary, to which the other Allies all congratulate him for acquiring. They decide to take a look inside... Diary Entry #1: Cooking As the first diary entry is shown, Germany narrates that Italy had wanted to cook for him that day: An enthusiastic Italy informs Germany that he is going to cook something to commemorate their friendship, and asks to use his kitchen. Germany agrees to let him cook, as long as he keeps the kitchen clean and makes sure not to spill flour or oil. As Italy prepares a dish of pasta, Germany meticulously sweeps up the counter at every stage of its creation. Italy finally notices Germany cleaning and becomes confused, but Germany says not to mind him being there. Diary Entry#2: He's Always Bullied Germany narrates that while he was out, England and France attacked Italy: Germany catches England in the act of hitting Italy in the head (which causes large lumps to appear), and yells at him to quit hitting Italy when he's not around. England runs off, with Germany following after him and threatening to cut Iona into the shape of a heart if hits Italy again. France immediately picks up where England left off, hitting Italy more and making the lumps grow. He quickly flees at the sight of Germany, who remarks that the "wine-freak" got away. But before Italy and Germany can get a break, another man approaches Italy and begins to hit him in the head with a stick. Germany then realizes that Bulgaria, another member of the Axis, is hitting Italy, and questions him as to why. Bulgaria apologizes and explains that he got a sudden urge to hit Italy from seeing his face. Diary Entry#3: Invasion In his third entry, Germany explains that Italy pulled together his courage to invade Egypt: Italy muses over how he hasn't done anything in comparison to Germany, who has always won his battles. Looking at a map, he makes the decision to pull himself together and head to Africa. In the next shot, Italy has arrived in the Egyptian desert and orders Egypt himself to fight him. The silent Egypt only stares, then immediately advances on Italy with a stick and begins to smack him with it. Italy panics, screaming and apologizing as he tries to get Egypt to stop swinging his "sword" around. Back at his office, Germany hears his phone ringing once more. In a voice-over, he states that he had to go save Italy in the end, even though he was incredibly busy. The accompanying shot shows Germany arriving in the desert, with Egypt now hitting Italy in the head with his bare fist. Diary Entry#4: Friend Germany's phone continues to ring over and over, as he narrates that every time Italy screwed up, he had to run across the world to try and save him (as a chibi Germany is shown running all over the screen). Germany states that he's up to his limit and that all Italy does is make pasta in the desert, get beaten by people with arrows, and that he's incredibly weak. Germany becomes furious at the idea of having to continue cleaning up Italy's messes, and prepares to call another nation to take Italy off of him...only to pause and realize that Italy is the only friend he has, as he's not sure what Japan thinks of him. He realizes that he's at a loss to call anyone. Back in the Allied Forces meeting room, the Allies are shown to be stunned by the last revelation, that Italy and Germany are friends. Post-Credits Teaser In a final narration, Germany states that Italy loafed around on training again: Italy, wandering down a dirt road, thinks to himself about how "scary" Germany has gotten. He suddenly eyes a nearby cat and rushes over to pick it up, remarking on how cute it is and how it must be Germany's cat since it lives in his land. Italy pets the cat, expressing the wish that Germany was cute like it. He rolls around in the grass with the cat, chanting over and over about how cats are "cute", only to be stopped by a boot to the face (which causes a small spray of blood). An angered Germany towers over Italy, as red lightning crashes around him. He informs Italy that he would never be like that, as Italy panics more. A chorus of children recite "Until next time..." Character Appearances *Italy *Germany *America *England/UK *France *China *Russia *Egypt *Bulgaria Voice Cast *Italy: Daisuke Namikawa *Germany: Hiroki Yasumoto *America: Katsuyuki Konishi *England/UK: Noriaki Sugiyama *France: Masaya Onosaka *China: Yuki Kaida *Russia: Yasuhiro Takato *Bulgaria: Go Inoue English Dub Cast *Italy: Todd Haberkorn *Germany: Patrick Seitz *America: Eric Vale *Britain: Scott Freeman *France: J. Michael Tatum *China: Clarine Harp *Russia: Jerry Jewell *Bulgaria: Justin Pate Trivia *The ending theme, Marukaite Chikyuu, is changed with this episode. Instead of the standard version sung by Italy, Germany's version is used instead. The ending sequence animation remains the same, save for a chibi of Germany at the end (instead of Italy). *The first and second segments come from the Axis Powers arc of Hetalia: Axis Powers volume 1. The third and segments were adapted from the original webcomic Chapter 1, though the sequences with the Allies are part of an anime-original framing sequence for the episode. Meanwhile, the post-credits teaser is a strip adapted from G-R Nonaggression Pact?. *First appearances of Egypt and Bulgaria in the anime series. Egypt's design is somewhat altered, with his skin colored very light rather than an olive tone, and his eyes changed from a golden brown to a deeper shade. *This episode ran 5 minutes and 30 seconds in its Animate.TV broadcast due to a cellphone commercial and an advertisement for the fourth Hetalia character CD. Category:Templates Category:Anime Category:Anime Episodes